1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to confectionary items for children, and especially to confections mountable, and demountable from a handle.
2. Prior Art
Confections that are hard enough, or large enough, so that they can only be consumed slowly bit by bit, have been well known for a long time. They are usually provided with rigid handles molded into the body of the confection. Special processing is required to produce such confections affixed to a handle.
The very rigidity of the handle presents a danger for children, who are prone to fall; if they have a confection with a handle in their mouth, the confection may be driven forcibly into the oral cavity, damaging the tissues.
In confections mounted on a stick, the handle sometimes comes loose, and the confection is lost. Yet the attraction of a confection on a stick appears to endure, inspite of the inherent danger in the item, the cost to manufacture it, and the unreliability of the handle to retain the product.